The Unusual Child
by Jetainia
Summary: Eliza Winchester is a Nephilim. One day, her Papa tells her a story of how he and her Dad got together. That night she realises that it was her who starred in the story and sets off to fulfill the past. Sabriel.


Sabriel's Child gave me the idea for me to write and I finally finished. Enjoy Sabriel's Child!(And everyone else that reads)

_**The Unusual Child**_

Eliza Winchester's father was mourning, as he did on this day every year. It was the day that her Dad was killed by Lucifer. She watched as he sat curled up on his bed, face set in a mask of sadness. Sam Winchester never did anything on this day, he simply lazed about.

His daughter sidled into the room and smiled shyly at him. She knew that he probably wanted to be left alone and that he wanted company. He looked up as she entered, giving her a small smile.

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Papa, do you want some company?"

"No but I'll take a hug," she smiled and he opened his arms for her. The two cuddled up together silently grieving for the lost piece of their family. After a while Sam said, "I think it's time for a story."

"What kind of story Papa?"

"Our story Eliza, ours." He smiled softly down at her.

"But I know our story Papa, I lived it!"

"Not that one, the one about your father and me."

"Really? You're going to tell me about Dad?"

"Yes I am," she grinned happily, it wasn't often she heard about her other father.

"Me and your Uncle Dean were hunting him when we first encountered him. Or he was hunting us, it was quite the meeting. It ended with Dean stabbing him with a stake."

Eliza gasped, "Did Uncle Dean kill Daddy?"

"No, he just tried to. Your Daddy was smart, he made a clone of himself and that's who he stabbed. The second time we met him he was trying to teach me a lesson by killing Dean over and over again. Which, as you can imagine, meant that I was extremely unhappy with him. Then it was my turn to try and stake him, which didn't work."

"You tried to kill Daddy? Didn't you love him?"

"Not at first Eli, not at first. The next time I met him, he shoved me into a world of TV shows. Dean and Castiel were there as well."

"That sounds like fun, did you love him then?"

"Not quite. We were getting there. It was then that I found out who he really was though. The other times we had met I thought he was just a Trickster. Turned out he wasn't, he was an archangel of the Lord."

"He was Gabriel wasn't he?"

"Yes, yes he was but he hadn't been for awhile. He was in his own witness protection after he ran away from Heaven. Dean figured out he was an angel after Cas said he was too powerful to be a Trickster. After we trapped him in a circle of Holy Oil in a deserted warehouse, he told us who he was, and then we left him there with the sprinklers putting the fire out."

"When did you start loving him?"

"Soon after that, he came to me for help. He had a bit of a situation that required my help."

Eli looked up at him, intrigued, "What kind of situation?"

"He found a child that wanted him to get me. That child is the reason we figured out we loved each other. She made us spend so much time together looking after her that we sorted everything, including our feelings, out."

"What was she like?"

"She was joyful, full of light. Gabriel said that she was a Nephilim. She said her family was complicated but that they were sorting it out."

"What did she look like?"

"Golden hair, brown eyes. She was around your age I think."

"So you fell in love with Dad because of a girl my age?"

Sam laughed, "Pretty much Eli, pretty much."

She grinned at the thought of a child her age bringing her fathers together. It showed that little people had power. "What happened after that Papa?"

"We got you and then six months after that, Gabriel died. You know the rest."

Eliza nodded at this fact, she did know the rest. Partly through stories and partly through memories. Nephilim mentally grew up at an increased pace. Eliza was physically four but mentally she was about twelve.

The two spent the rest of the day reminiscing about the past. Dean and Castiel came to see them around noon to make sure Sam hadn't done anything drastic. Dean had brought apple pie to raise their spirits; pie solved everything in Dean's mind.

The four of them kept each other company for the rest of the day, talking about Gabriel. All of them missed the jokester part of their group. The archangel had been the one who would break tense moments with a well- or ill-placed joke.

After Dean and Castiel left, it was time for the traditional biscuits and milk before bed. It was one Gabriel started when he was still around. He had insisted that Sam eat some sort of sugar to balance out the healthiness Sam was obsessed with. He would make Sam eat at least one biscuit every night and he would snap a biscuit smoothie for Eliza. It was one of the only family traditions that they had.

It was after Sam had gone to bed that Eliza slipped out of her own bed and stood in front of her mirror. She gazed at her reflection, thinking about how a girl her age had been able to bring two adults together. As she thought about that girl, she morphed into the form her father had described. Her brown hair turned golden whilst her golden eyes turned brown. Eliza gasped; she looked exactly as she had imagined the girl that helped her fathers get together would look.

Studying herself in the mirror, she wondered what else she could do. She was Nephilim and the daughter of the archangel Gabriel; surely she had some angel powers? Hesitantly, she raised a hand and snapped her fingers, thinking of a Mars chocolate bar. A chocolate bar that then appeared in her hand.

Eliza grinned and unwrapped the chocolate. Before she took a bite she saw herself in the mirror again, she still looked like the girl from her papa's story. Smiling inwardly, she concentrated on the vision of her Dad standing in a circle of Holy Fire in an abandoned warehouse. She snapped her fingers and vanished through time and space.

* * *

Gabriel glared after the two Winchesters and his brother Castiel. Of course it would be the vessels that figured out who he was, and of course they would try to get him to help. Did they not understand the meaning of 'Witness Protection'? He did not want to get involved; he had left his family behind long ago. He was not going to face Lucifer for vessels that didn't want to be vessels. They could suck it up and deal with it; he was not going to fight their battles.

He stayed standing in the circle of Holy Fire that was sputtering out as he continued to glare at the now closed door. The Impala and its occupants had left a while ago and he hadn't moved an inch.

"Hi!" A voice chirped from behind him.

Gabriel whirled around, blade out, to see a young girl standing in the warehouse that had previously only been occupied by him. "Who are you?" He asked.

She cocked her head to one side, "Are you the archangel Gabriel?"

He tightened the grip on his blade, "I repeat, who are you?"

"I'll tell you who I am if you'll tell me who you are," the girl replied.

Gabriel looked her over, she looked to be about four years old, was dressed in pajama's and seemed to be intelligent. Her hair, a golden colour similar to his own, brushed her shoulders and her eyes were a warm brown. "Not fair, I asked you first."

"You have a point," she grinned, "The name's Liza."

"Liza, huh?" the girl nodded in affirmation and Gabriel relaxed his stance, sheathing his blade. "Well Liza, it looks like you're the second party today to have rumbled me. I am the archangel Gabriel, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help."

"That sounds interesting, what can I do for a young lady such as yourself?"

"I need help with my family, it's a very complicated situation and I need you to help me with it."

"And why come to me for help?"

"You're a good hider, I need to hide. Think you're up to it?"

A grin spread across Gabriel's face, "I think I can manage that," he replied. He held out his hand for Liza to take, which she did with trepidation. "I won't bite you, you know. It was you that came to me for help."

"I know, it's just weird seeing you after all the stories I've heard."

"Don't believe everything you hear or read, Liza. Plus some information is so old that it doesn't apply anymore. Ready to leave this warehouse and go somewhere so you can tell exactly why I'm helping you hide from your family?"

"Sure," Liza nodded. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the warehouse was as abandoned as it was before.

* * *

Gabriel and Eliza appeared in an opulent living room complete with plush chairs and a crackling fireplace. Gabriel guided her to one of the couches and sat her down. "So, wanna tell me why you need to hide from your family."

"My family's in pieces and until it's put together I need somewhere to stay."

"How will you know when it's all fixed?"

Eliza smiled, "I'll just know."

Gabriel sat pondering her, "You're not a regular girl are you?"

"Not quite."

"That have anything to do with your family? What are you?"

"My heritage is interesting, I believe I'm what angels would call an abomination."

"Abomination?" He leant forward, intrigued. "Are you the child of a demon or something?"

"The opposite in fact. I'm the child of an angel and a human."

An eyebrow was raised, "A Nephilim? Interesting, I don't suppose you know who your angel parent is?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, I only knew him for six months before he was killed."

"I'm sorry about that, is that the reason your family broke apart?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well," Gabriel said as he clapped his hands, "you've convinced me. Being Nephilim makes you my family and I was told recently that family is important. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Really? You really mean that?"

He nodded, "I do," and then he was smothered in a hug from Liza.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gabriel stared down at the four year old who was currently crushing his bones. He wasn't used to people hugging him, they generally tried to kill him or run away from him. Gingerly patting her back he wondered he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Sam flopped down onto the motel bed, he was exhausted. His dreams were filled with Lucifer and the times he was awake were filled with hunting. All he and Dean did now was hide from angels and try to figure out a way to stop the apocalypse.

He missed the days when everything was simple and there was no apocalypse to be stopped. Before he had left for Stanford the only things he and his family had hunted run-of-the-mill monsters. Werewolves, ghosts, spirits. There were no angels, no worrying about vessels, no previous addictions to demon blood. It wasn't the best life someone could have but it was a lot less complicated than the one he had now.

"Hey Sammy, you good?"

Sam groaned and waved a hand in the general direction of his brother, "I'm good Dean, just need some sleep."

"Sorry kiddo, you're going to have to postpone that sleep. I need your help." He jumped at the voice and whirled around seeing Dean do the same, cocking his gun as he did so. "Shooting me will do you no good Dean, surely you know that by now?"

"Still gotta sting a bit though, right?"

"I'm assuming you would have tried to kill Castiel when you first met him, yes? If nothing you did could hurt a normal angel what do you imagine you could do to hurt an archangel?"

"We could fry you in some Holy Oil, that'll kill you."

"Indeed you could but I don't see any oil lying around meaning you are at my mercy. If I recall correctly, the last time we met you trapped in me some Holy Fire. I might get a bit of payback while I'm here."

"Guys, stop!" Sam's head was throbbing and the arguing wasn't helping, he just wanted to sleep. "Dean, put the gun down. Gabriel, you said you needed my help?"

Gabriel smirked as Dean lowered his weapon and then turned his attention to Sam, "Yes I did. I have... a situation that requires some of your skills."

"A situation? You need _my_ help with a situation," Sam repeated disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately yes, your presence is required. Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out in an invitation.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're going to abduct my brother now?"

"I'm hardly abducting him if he comes of his own free will Dean. Stop trying to control your brothers movements like you always do."

Dean grunted in annoyance at being told how to look after his brother by a dick with wings. "Whatever Gabriel. Just leave us alone."

"'Fraid I can't do that Deano, I need your moose of a brother before I go anywhere. And I need him in five minutes or less, I'm on a bit of a schedule."

"Fine, just bring him back alive," Dean grabbed the Impala keys and left the motel room, sick of angels.

The two that were left in the room turned to look at each other, "So, what situation needs my attention so badly?" Sam asked.

The archangel hesitated, "Well it's not so much a situation as it is a person."

"A person? You need my help with a _person_?"

"A person that is asking for you and is under my care therefore I am doing everything I can to help them."

"May I ask why? You're a Trickster now; the only people that know you're Gabriel are me, Dean and Cas. Why aren't you out playing tricks like you've done for the past millennia?"

"I got guilt-tripped by someone who knew I was Gabriel. She wants to meet you so can we go?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I? Take me to this lady that somehow knows of me and wants to meet me."

"Sure thing, Sambo." He grabbed the hunters hand and snapped his fingers, transporting the two of them to the veranda of his current house.

They were greeted by a young feminine voice yelling, "Gabe! You're back!" The front door was thrown open as Liza threw herself at the archangel.

In reply, Gabriel picked her up and swung her into the air, "Hey L! How's my girl holding up?"

"I'm good, G. Hi Sam," Liza said from her perch on Gabriel's hip.

Sam stared at the pair, "Hi, this is your person Gabriel?"

"Yup! This is Liza, she's been living with me for about two weeks."

"And how exactly does she know me or you for that matter?"

"I know you because of my father and I know G because of stories that my father would tell me." Eliza answered, causing Sam to look at her in astonishment.

Gabriel laughed, "She's not your ordinary four year old Sammy-boy. She's part of my family, a Nephililm."

Liza jumped off of her guardian and went up to Sam, holding her hand out for him to shake. "The name's Liza, you're here because I got bored and told G to get you so that we could have fun. Sometimes you need more than two people to play games and G's creations are always on his side. You'll be on my side, won't you?"

Sam just nodded, overwhelmed by this young girl as she prattled on. Gabriel placed his hand on Liza's shoulder, "I think you've stunned him into silence. Why don't we move this indoors where he can sit down before he falls down."

"Okay!" the Nephilim grabbed Sam's hand and led him into the lounge room, sitting him down on the couch. "Do you want a drink Pap- Sam?"

"Uh, sure, some water would be nice." She snapped her fingers and there was a glass of cold water in Sam's hand. '_Definitely Nephilim'_ Sam thought before taking a sip of the water. The two angels sat on the couch across from him, staring expectantly at him.

"Ask away moose, I know you're bursting with questions."

"First off, how do you know who I am?" he asked, pointing at Eliza.

She hesitated but replied, "You're one of the Winchester brothers, everyone knows who you are."

"Why me and not Dean?"

"Dean thinks every angel is a dick with wings, he wouldn't trust G and he'd probably try to kill both of us."

Sam had to concede that it was a valid point; Dean probably would have tried to kill the angels. "Okay, why did you want Gabriel to get me to play with?"

"He told me about the tricks he had played on you, you sounded like fun."

"Great, am I going to be subjected to numerous pranks now? How long am I going to be here anyway?"

"However long L wants you here. Time doesn't mean anything here, it's a bubble in the space-time continuum, I can have you back to your rubbish motel room a couple seconds after you left."

"Bubble in the space-time continuum? You can travel through the continuum?"

"Of course I can, I'm an archangel."

"And you can create a bubble in it?"

"Yep, my own pocket universe," the archangel said proudly.

"Can we play a game now?" Eliza inquired, bored of the explaining.

"If Sam feels he's up to it, of course we can," Gabriel and his charge looked inquiringly at Sam.

"What are we playing?"

"Maze race!" Eliza turned to Gabriel, "Can we go to the maze G, please?"

Gabriel held up his hand in preparation to snap, "Your wish is my command," he said as he transported them to another part of his pocket universe.

The trio appeared in front of what seemed to be a giant hedge, until Sam saw the opening in the hedge. It was a giant hedge that had an opening that led to a turn which surely led to other turns. The hedge maze was twice the height of the Winchester now stood in front of it with his two companions.

"Maze race?" he asked Liza.

She nodded, "Whoever gets to the centre first wins. You'll have to go with G because you don't have any powers."

"Wait, what? Why do I have to with Gabriel? Why can't I go with you, he killed my brother at least a hundred times."

"I know, but you'll slow me down and this is a race. I can't have you holding me back and you won't hold him back 'cause he's stronger than me and more experienced. It's only logical, maybe this time I'll actually win without him letting me win. Ready? Go!" Eliza raced into the hedges grinning; she had just forced her fathers to spend at least ten minutes together.

The two adults looked at each other, Sam with apprehension, Gabriel with resignation at the knowledge they would have to obey Liza's wishes. "Shall we get going Sammich?"

"It's Sam," the hunter replied shortly before heading into the maze. Gabriel hurried after him; he didn't want to lose Sam in a maze that had angelic properties, he could get lost forever. Or until an angel went and retrieved him.

"Wait up Sammy, you'll need me. L was right, you don't have any powers and in this maze, you're going to need them."

"Then hurry up!" he shouted over his shoulder before reaching a dead-end and turning 180° around. Pointing the other way he said, "This way."

Gabriel sighed with exasperation before clapping his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're not going to get anywhere like that. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Why are you asking me if I trust you?"

"Because I'm going to do this," G explained as he transported them to the centre.

"Dude! Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to win obviously; Liza will be here in about five minutes. She hasn't quite gotten the hang of flying yet, she sort of hops. When you're running against L you need wings which is why she said you needed to be escorted by me. I think she thought that having a passenger would make me a slower flier. She was wrong, I've only been using one pair of my wings previously, this round I used two pairs. Questions?"

Sam had plenty of questions he wanted to ask Gabriel such as, why did he want to win against a young girl so bad, but he decided to go with one that had been bugging him for awhile. "Why am I here?"

"Liza, I thought we already covered that."

"Liza covered that, not you. Why did you bring me here?"

"Because Liza asked me too. Why else?"

"Why are you doing what a little girl tells you to do? And how exactly did she 'guilt-trip' you into helping her?"

Gabriel sighed, "She arrived after you guys left me in the Holy Fire and asked for my help. She knew who I was. The second thing she said to was 'Are you the archangel Gabriel?' the first was 'Hi'. Then she said she needed help hiding from her family until it was fixed and I decided to help her."

"Okay one, you haven't answered my first question and two, you just decided to help her out of the goodness of your heart?"

"She's grown on me, so yes; I try to make her happy by doing what she asks. And yes, I'm helping her for no other reason than the fact she needs help."

"Gabriel, you've spent the past millennium being the pagan god Loki killing people via pranks and suddenly because of one kid you're being all angelic again? Seriously?"

"Seriously. And it's not-" he broke off, not sure if he should continue.

"It's not...?" Sam prompted.

"It's not just because of her, okay? I missed one of my cues recently and this is my way of trying to make up for it."

"Your cues?"

"Yeah, my cues. You know, to deliver messages and 'be angelic'? Dad told me a while ago that I would have to play a part in stopping Lucifer get free. I knew him the best when he was still in Heaven, he taught me practically everything I know. Dad must've thought that I would be able to see what was coming due to me knowing my brother but I was too busy being Loki that I didn't the angel memo from my grace, which by the way has been on lockdown for quite awhile, telling me that it was time for that to happen. Now, I'm helping a little girl with her family since I can't do anything about my own. Happy now?"

Sam stared at the archangel trickster, not quite comprehending what he had just heard. "Uh-huh," he said eloquently.

"Good."

Just then Eliza flew into the centre, a smile on her face. It grew bigger as she saw her fathers had been conversing but she quickly turned it into a pout, "Aw G, you won _again_?"

"Sure did kiddo, your nefarious little plan to make me lose was never going to work."

"I wasn't trying to make you lose; I was trying to make me win. Clearly it didn't work; I thought Sam would slow you down."

"L, you should know that you are not yet experienced enough in flying for you to win."

"I wasn't counting on flying skills, I was hoping that Sam would force you to walk for awhile." She looked at Sam, "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't give him a choice, that's why. This is my maze; I'm not going to be beaten by a Nephilim in my own maze even though you are family."

Liza crossed her arms, "Exactly how long were you Loki?"

Gabriel shifted, "1,000 years, give or take."

"And how long have you been Gabriel since then?"

"Two weeks?"

"Otherwise known as how long I've been here and you've been looking after me."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Sam, I'm going to need your help in making this guy realise he is no longer solely a Norse god and now needs to start acting like an archangel should act."

The hunter looked at Eliza, startled to have been included in the conversation, "Uh, what?"

"How did you survive without me for as long you di-have? You seem to be constantly confused."

"It's what happens after you get transported to a bubble universe by an archangel who is looking after a Nephilim. Gabriel, when you're ready to send me back to Dean you'll find me in the maze somewhere." He turned and stalked off into the hedges leaving two angels staring after him.

"You going after him?" Liza asked Gabriel.

"Me? Why am I going after him? You're the one that got him confused and ready to leave in the first place. You should go after him."

"I'm not the one that took him from his brother and I'm not the one that's capable of taking him back. Therefore, you're going after him."

"How is it I've known you for two weeks and I already hate it when you're right all the time?" The old as time archangel shook his head at being beaten by a young girl as he followed Sam into the shrubbery. Eliza leant against the statue in the middle of the clearing, her plan was working.

"Sam! Sammich! Sambo! Sammy-boy!"

"What, Gabriel?"

"Where are you going?"

"Hopefully somewhere that doesn't have angels. Why are you following me? Are you going to take me back to Dean?"

"What? No, of course not. Not yet anyway. Why would you want to go somewhere without angels?"

"Because Gabriel," Sam yelled as he stopped the furious pacing he had been doing through the hedges. "Ever since you guys showed up my life has been getting more and more complicated! All I ever wanted when I was growing was to be normal, to not hunt but guess what? Thanks to my mother being a hunter and making a deal to save my father, I get a demon feeding me blood when I'm six months old!

"I never had a chance of getting out, never! I go to Stanford and I think I'm safe then Dean shows up wanting my help to find Dad. So I go with him, we go on a hunt, he drops me back at Stanford which is where I find my girlfriend dead on the ceiling like my mother was killed. So then what do I do? I get into the Impala and I start hunting with my brother, we find Dad, he tells us about Azazel, we hunt him, we kill him, we think it's over but _no_!

"It's never over for a Winchester now, is it? Because guess what, I died and Dean sold his soul for like Mum did for Dad. And then a trickster that we thought we had already killed decides to show up and kill my brother ahead of time, one hundred or more times in front of me! Just to say that I need to let go of the family I have left.

"And then, Dean dies but he gets brought back by an angel. The ones that I prayed to practically my entire life but they never decided to help me. Dean goes to Hell, sure let's just raise him from perdition. Sam wants some help in dealing with his father; sorry can't help the boy with the demon blood.

"Do you know what happens next Gabriel? Next me and Dean find out that we just so happen to be the vessels of two angels that want to fight to the death and end the world while they're at it. Of course, this happens _after_ I set Lucifer free without realising I was doing so. You know if you dicks had been upfront about everything, this whole thing might never have happened.

"Is that enough of a reason why I don't want to be around angels? Especially ones that killed my brother a hundred times while _making me watch_? And traps me in a land of TV shows, making me say that I had genital herpes after being whacked in the nuts by a nutcracker? Who then decide they need my help with a Nephilim? It is not happening Gabriel!"

Gabriel watched in despair as the hunter stormed away, "I was just trying to help!" he shouted to thin air. The flutter of wings announced Liza's arrival.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"A lot of things that I shouldn't have done," he replied.

Eliza sucked at the lollipop she had just conjured, "You better start grovelling then."

"What?"

"It's obvious you like him but he's going to go out with you if he still hates you so start grovelling for his forgiveness."

"A, I don't want to go out with him and B, archangels don't grovel."

"Have you even apologised to him yet?"

"Why would I apologise, I didn't do anything wrong."

She gave him a look, "You killed his brother."

"So? I brought him back."

"And then killed him again, and again, and again, and again, and again-"

"Okay, stop!" Gabriel pleaded, "Maybe I was a little overzealous in killing Dean but he had to learn that he couldn't save Dean! How else was I supposed to teach him that?"

"You could have told him, shown him research that proved that fact. Just go and apologise for goodness sake."

"I really hate it when you're right. But keep in mind that I was still in the mindset of Loki! Loki pranks; he doesn't show people research and deduction."

"Just go already!" Eliza demanded, giving her Dad a shove.

"Fine, I'm going." He extended his wings and flew off after the Winchester that was probably still thundering around in the blackest mood since the dark ages.

The young girl shook her head at her fathers behaviour, no wonder they needed her help to get them together. If she hadn't come back in time to help them, they'd never have gotten beyond their bumpy past.

* * *

Sam was sitting cross-legged on the ground; he was completely lost and had worn himself out with anger. Now he simply sat, exhausted. A flutter of wings made him look up from where he was picking at the grass; Gabriel was standing in front of him. He looked back down and continued demolishing the grass.

"Finished yelling at me, Sam?"

"Are you finished torturing me?" he replied dully.

Gabriel sighed and flopped down in front of the hunter, "I really was just trying to help."

"I know, you just suck at helping."

"Yeah well, I was more Loki than Gabriel back then. He's not known for his caring nature, he's more known for his tricks. That's what he is, a trickster."

"Doesn't change the fact that it was you. Just because you were more Loki than Gabriel doesn't change the fact that it was you that killed my brother and played all those tricks on me. You have two sides to yourself and you've called them Loki and Gabriel. They're both you."

"I guess you're right, I've been alone for so long that I'm used to doing what I want to do when I want to do it. Including hurting you, I'm sorry Sam."

"Sorry doesn't erase the past."

"I know it-"

"But it does ease the pain and pave the way of the future," Sam continued, smiling at the archangel.

Gabriel looked at him hopefully, "So you forgive me? We're good?"

"For now."

"Ready to go back to the house?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure Gabe," Sam replied.

'Gabe' raised an eyebrow, "Gabe?"

"Yeah, Gabriel's too long to say all the time and G's too short. Therefore, Gabe."

"Looks like you're warming up to me Sammy-boy."

"Shut up Gabriel, let's just go." Sam said, brushing the grass off his jeans as he got up.

* * *

Two days later the hesitant friendship formed between archangel and hunter had evolved into a strong bond. It was common for Eliza to walk into a room and find her fathers laughing together or teasing each other. She could see her family coming together as the days passed. It had been three and a half years since she had seen her Papa so happy. Gabriel was making him happy without trying.

The third night the Winchester stayed with the two angels was when Lucifer decided to pay another visit. "Hiya Sammy, you ready to say yes?"

"I will never say yes to you Lucifer, never!"

"I think you will Sam, in fact I know you will."

"Then you're wrong, it's going to happen."

"Not gonna happen," Sam said adamantly.

"Sam!" A new voice cut into the argument.

Lucifer looked around, "Gabriel?"

Gabriel walked into Sam's dream through a wall, "Luci? What are you doing in Sam's head?"

"What are you doing alive and full of juice?" Lucifer returned.

"You only get the answer to that question if you figure it out yourself. How's your vessel going big bro?"

"You should know that better than me, he's living with you isn't he?"

"Not Sam, who I'm sure won't say yes, your current vessel. He looks a bit worn down."

Lucifer examined his hands, "He is falling apart a bit but I'll have my true vessel soon."

"Guys? I'm still here you know," he turned to Gabriel. "Gabe, what are you doing here?"

"Oh-ho, it's 'Gabe' now is it?" Lucifer scoffed.

"Shut up Lucifer, we're friends now. He's allowed to give me a nickname."

"I'm sorry; did I hurt your feelings?"

Sam put his hands up, "Okay, enough! Stop squabbling like five year olds. I repeat, what are you doing here Gabe?"

"You were having a nightmare and wouldn't wake so I decided to slip into your subconscious and wake you up from inside your mind. Didn't expect to see big bro here though."

Lucifer sneered at him, "I didn't expect you to pop up either little bro. Gossip says you left the reservation a while ago. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, how about you leave my pal Sammy alone, huh?"

"Your pal Sammy?" the archangel turned to the hunter, "You let him call you Sammy, Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Touchy touchy."

"Can you both please just leave my head and let me sleep? My head is not a meeting place for archangels!"

"I can see when I'm not wanted, see you round Sammy," Lucifer said to Sam before turning his head to Gabriel smugly. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at his brother as Lucifer disappeared.

"I'll, uh, let you get back to your normal dreams now Sam. See you in the morning," he said as he too disappeared.

"Bye," Sam responded to thin air.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up to the smell of hot chocolate. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Liza sitting next to his bed with a cup in her hands.

"Morning Sam!" she greeted him.

"Morning, what are you doing?"

"G said you had a nightmare last night, I brought you hot chocolate," she handed him the cup.

He sat up and took the hot chocolate, "How did you know that I have hot chocolate after a nightmare?"

Eliza hesitated, "I, uh, didn't. My Papa gives me hot chocolate after I have a nightmare; I figured you might want one."

"Well you were right. Thanks."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Sam replied as he sipped the hot beverage.

"Was it Lucifer?"

"How did- never mind. It was him but I don't really want to talk about it."

There was a knock at the open doorway of Sam's room, "How's it going Sambo?"

"Everything's fine Gabe, I've grown used to Lucifers visits by now. He's just annoying."

"I know my brother; he gets under your skin. You sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Gabe, I'm fine. Like I said, I'm used to Lucifer popping up in my dreams."

"Uh-huh, L why don't you go into the lounge room so I can beat the truth out of Sam."

"'Kay," she left quickly, hoping her Dad didn't kill her Papa when they had only just become friends.

Gabriel grabbed the chair Eliza had been using and spun it around, leaning his arms across the back of it. "Talk to me Sam. Don't give me any of that Winchester rubbish either, I want real talk. What's my big bro been doing to you?"

"He's just been visiting me and trying to get me to say yes," Sam sighed. "It's gotten rather draining to see him practically every night."

"I can help if you want, stop Luci from getting in your head," Gabriel offered.

Sam looked at him, "How?"

"Archangel remember? I have quite a bit of mojo in me. So what do you say? Do you want me to stop Luci from getting into your head?"

"If you can, that would be great. Thanks Gabe," Sam said gratefully.

"No problem," Gabe placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and concentrated, placing a barrier around the hunters mind. In front of the barrier he placed an alarm system that would tell him if anyone tried to mess with the Winchesters head. Once that was completed he removed his fingers and cheerfully said, "All done."

* * *

A week after Sam had been willingly kidnapped by an archangel he decided that he should probably go back to Dean and continue trying to find a way to stop Lucifer. He was grateful for the week of rest and had enjoyed playing with Liza and Gabe but eventually he had to face the world again.

He started packing the clothes he had obtained over the days and the many drawings Liza had given him. The girl came into his room as he packed, "Are you leaving Sam?"

He looked up from his packing and answered, "Yeah, I figure I should get back to Dean."

"But you can go back to your brother anytime. G can take you back seconds after you left."

"I still have responsibilities, I'm a hunter and I was the one that started the entire thing so I need to help stop it."

"But can't you stay here for longer? I like having you here, you play games with me and G. Games aren't as fun with only two players! Plus you make G happy."

"That's your job," Sam laughed. "And I like being here too but I miss my brother.

Liza sighed in defeat, "I guess you can go then but you should come back sometime. I can send G off to get you in a day!"

"A day? I think I'll be away for longer than a day."

"Oh," she pouted before perking up again, "how about a week?"

"Maybe, we'll see."

She nodded happily at the prospect of Sam and Gabe getting together even after Sam left and skipped out of the room. She proceeded skipping down the hallway and into kitchen searching out a chocolate milkshake and finding her Dad already sitting despondently at the counter drinking one.

"You okay G?"

He sipped through his straw before saying, "He's leaving, we just became friends and he's already leaving to save the world. From my brother, no less!"

"But he won't be gone forever! He said he might come back in a week so he won't be gone forever, right?"

"I don't know L; he's got all of Heaven and Hell after him. Who says he's even going to live that long?"

"I do," she proclaimed. "We could go with him to protect him!"

Gabriel stared at her, "What? You came to me because you wanted to hide and now you want to possibly let the angels know that you're a Nephilim? They could kill you for that!"

"But it's Sam, so I have to help."

"You're willing to risk your life for Sam? You've only known him for a week."

"It's better to try and help him then having no idea whether or not he's alive. As you pointed out, he's got Heaven and Hell after him. It's either you take me and we can look after him together or I go by myself and you follow me because of your obligation to keep me safe, due to your promise to look after me."

"I really hate it when you're right." Gabriel admitted before Sam came into the room.

"Hey Gabe, ready to take me back to Dean?"

"Sure, just so you know L and I are going with you."

Sam stared at him, "With me?"

"Yeah, to make sure you don't killed by angels and demons while you're off hunting them. Don't worry; we'll stay in the background in case Dean needs to shoot anything."

"Uh, okay then. Just take me back and I'll start hunting and you guys can keep a lookout for any angels and demons coming after us."

"Sounds great," Eliza clapped her hands, "Let's go!"

* * *

Dean returned from his trip to the bar after the dick with wings Gabriel had decided to appear in his room and possibly abduct his brother. He only had a few beers, enough to give the pleasant buzzing from being slightly drunk. He opened the door to find his brother sitting in front of his laptop, presumably researching.

"Heya Sammy, where'd wings go?"

Sam looked up from the computer screen, "He dropped me off a while ago."

"Oh yeah? When did that happen?"

"About half an hour ago."

"What did he want from you? What kind of situation could be solved in half an hour?"

"It was a week actually. Turns out he can travel through time. Anyway I think I found a case, two bodies found with their hearts ripped out."

"Werewolf?"

"Sounds like," Sam agreed.

"Alright, we'll set out in the morning. Right now, I'm going to sleep, night Sammy."

"Night Dean."

* * *

Gabriel and Eliza were sitting on the roof of the Winchesters motel, keeping an eye for any surprise attacks. Not that they expected any after all the wards they had placed around the sleeping hunters. Eventually Eliza turned to her Dad and asked; "When are you going to tell him?"

The archangel jumped at the sudden noise and then looked at her suspiciously, "Tell who what?"

"Tell Sam that you like him."

"He already knows I like him, we're friends now, remember?"

She groaned in annoyance, her Dad was really thick sometimes, "Not what I'm talking about G. When are you going to tell him that you love him?"

"I don't love him," protested Gabriel.

"Uh-huh, then why were you moping when he said he was leaving us and going back to Dean?"

He spluttered, "I did not _mope_, I was merely disappointed that he would no longer be around to help me deal with you."

"Keep telling yourself that Da-G," she mentally whacked herself for the slip-up. Gabriel was more perceptive than Sam and he would surely notice that she had changed what she was about to say.

"Da-G?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she answered, frantically trying to come up with an explanation that would make sense but wasn't the truth. "As in, you da-man. You da-G."

Gabriel nodded his head slowly, "Right. I don't believe you."

"You don't have to; you just have to accept that it's an explanation. And stop changing the subject; we were talking about you and Sam."

"L, it's not as simple as saying, 'Hey, I like you let's get together'. It's a whole lot more complicated than that. Plus, he's a hunter and a Winchester and vessel of my big bro Lucifer. Can you see the difficulties of pursuing a relationship with him?"

She thought about it, "Kinda, but all couples have difficulties, right? Dean and Cas are stuck in a stalemate because Dean's been emotionally repressed all his life and Cas has no idea what to do about his emotions. Do you want to end up like them?"

"Did you just compare me and Sam to those two?"

"I sure did."

"Well I guess I don't want to end up like those two. I don't know L, how do i even bring the subject up with him?"

"Don't ask me, you're the older one here. You're supposed to be experienced in this kinda thing."

"I'll think about it Liza," he pulled Eliza into a sideways hug as he let himself get lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Sam and Dean were on their way to deal with the werewolf. Dean was playing his music too loud as usual and Sam was trying to research. Not that there was much research he could do without interviewing people in town. Luckily for both of them, the town wasn't that far away and only took them a day to reach. Road trips weren't all that fun when you practically did them for a living.

Sam booked them a room at the motel Dean had stopped at while his brother sorted out the equipment in the boot of the Impala, making sure the weapons against werewolves were at the ready. Tucking a silver blade in his jacket pocket he went to join Sam who led them to their room.

After a night's sleep the two hunters set out to interview family and friends of the two victims. It was from the sister of the most recent one that they got their clue. She had said that she had heard noises during the night and after checking it out, she saw the neighbour returning to his house at one in the morning. She also said her neighbour was the sort of person that went to sleep before ten and was almost never out after dark.

Having thanked her, the Winchesters agreed to check out the neighbour. Sam in records and Dean in person. Splitting up, the younger of the two went to the police station to get info on the neighbour while the elder went to have a chat with Mr Nathaniel Walsh.

* * *

"So?" Sam asked as he met up with Dean, "Is he our guy?"

Dean nodded, "I reckon he is, ready for a stake-out Sammy?"

"Long as you plan on having caffeine available."

The Winchesters sat in the black Impala, sipping on coffee and putting silver bullets in their guns, waiting for Nathaniel Walsh to go hunting. The door opened letting Nathaniel out, it stayed open as he ran up the road.

"That's our cue," Dean said as the two hunters jumped out of the car and raced after him.

Drawing their guns as they ran, they followed the now-confirmed werewolf to a backstreet alley where an old hobo was trying to sleep with a less-than-full belly. Sam shouted out before Walsh could pounce, distracting the werewolf from his kill.

He turned, growling, wanting to know who was interrupting his meal. Upon sighting the hunters, the growl turned into a snarl and he rushed towards the hunters. They dashed out of the way before raising their weapons, aiming at Nathaniel.

Seeing the guns and recognising them for what they were, he hesitated, uncertain. Human common sense battling with wolf instincts. Nathaniel shook his head, clearing it from humanness, and ran towards Dean.

Sam fired off a shot that landed in Walsh's arm, making him stumble before he turned towards Sam, angrily turning his attack from Dean to Sam. He managed to get in one swipe before Dean plunged a silver knife into his heart, killing him instantly. He pushed the now dead werewolf off of his brother,

"Sammy? You okay?" suddenly he shoved away from his brother, his place taken by a frantic looking archangel.

"Sambo? You alive? Please say you're still alive."

Sam groaned, "I'm alive, Gabe. What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you of course, I should have known it wasn't enough to watch for angels and demons. I have to keep on whatever you're hunting as well. Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Gabe, it's what I do," Sam flapped his hand ineffectually in an effort to get the archangel to give him space. "I'm a hunter, I run towards danger all the time. It's my job."

"Maybe you should consider a career change," Gabriel joked.

"You know as well as I do that's impossible. Especially now I got Lucifer after me."

"Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Dean asked irritably, irritation that rose when he was answered by a four year old girl.

"Sam and G are friends now; G and I are here to protect you and Sam from the angels and demons that are coming for you."

"And you are?"

"Name's Liza, I'm G's temporary ward."

While Dean and Eliza were getting acquainted, or reacquainted in Eliza's case, Gabriel was healing Sam's wounds.

"You could have called me you know, I would have helped with the hunt," Gabe said as his grace patched Sam up.

"Like I said, hunting is my job. I've done it practically my whole life. I haven't died yet."

"Yet," Gabriel repeated darkly. "What if Dean hadn't reacted as fast as he did? You'd be dead."

Sam grinned up at him, "You'd never let that happen though, so I have nothing to worry about."

The archangel lightly slapped him in reprimand, "I won't always be here to patch you up. You still need to look out for yourself."

"I'll try Gabe, but you know being a hunter is a dangerous profession."

"Yeah I know. Don't suppose I could convince you to hide away at my place?"

"Not a chance," all of Sam's wounds were healed by now and he stood, the movement bringing Dean to his side.

"You okay Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gabe patched me up."

"Gabe? He's Gabe now?" Dean asked as Liza said triumphantly, "Told you G wasn't going to hurt him."

Sam ignored Liza's comment and answered Dean, "Yeah, we're friends now."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You're really friends with the trickster?"

"It's no different to your friendship with Cas. Gabe's an angel too, just because he's a trickster doesn't change that fact."

"And Liza?"

"She's my friend as well. Apparently they're going to be hanging around a bit so you'd better get used to them."

Gabriel and Eliza nodded, indicating they planned to stay.

* * *

Three days later and Gabriel was healing the gash Sam had received on his forehead from a vengeful spirit before vanquishing it. Dean had also suffered several bruises and cuts; Eliza was healing him in the Winchesters' motel room. Gabriel and Sam were currently in the angels' room.

Dean had agreed to be civil to the angels but had drawn the line at sharing a room with them. As such the two angels took a separate room. "I'm going to start thinking that you purposefully throw yourself into dangerous situations just to spite me. This is your second injury in a week. How many more do you expect?"

"Depends on what I hunt next," Sam said ruefully.

"Well at least try not to get injured too badly."

"Can't promise anything, if I do get injured you'll be there to patch me up, right?"

"Right, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be around to patch you up." It was said in a light-hearted tone but it held the undercurrent of a serious pledge. Gabriel was letting Sam know that he would always be there if Sam needed him.

"I appreciate it Gabe."

The archangel sat back from where he had had his fingers on Sam's temple and proclaimed, "All done, want to go and join Dean and L?"

"Not really, Dean will whine about being hurt and then whine about being healed by a girl and then storm out to a bar and get drunk. I think I'd prefer to skip that tonight. They can come get us if we're needed." He lay down on the bed he was sitting on and sighed, content to relax after a hunt.

Gabriel watched him, his mind taking him back to the conversation he had with Liza atop the roof of a previous motel.

"_When are you going to tell him?"_

_The archangel jumped at the sudden noise and then looked at her suspiciously, "Tell who what?"_

"_Tell Sam that you like him."_

"_He already knows I like him, we're friends now, remember?"_

_She groaned in annoyance, "Not what I'm talking about G. When are you going to tell him that you love him?"_

He wondered how Liza had deduced he loved the younger Winchester. He didn't even realise he loved Sam until it had been pointed out to him. For so long he had been alone, he had several flings here and there but never friends. Friends didn't exist in the pagan circle, they were all so self-centered.

Then Sam had come along, the vessel of Lucifer had such a bright soul, it had taken Gabriel aback. Who would have thought that his brother's vessel would turn out to be such a kind and generous human being?

Yes, his life was practically a mirror-image of Lucifer's but Sam's bond with Dean was one of the strongest Gabriel had ever seen. Sam would never betray Dean of his own volition unless he thought there was a very good reason why he should. The two brothers would give their lives for each other, and had on multiple occasions.

As he sat there, he analysed his behaviour around the youngest Winchester. Trying to see what had given L the heads up that he had fallen for the hunter. The only thing he could think of was the crippling depression that had befallen him when Sam stated he was leaving. But the young Nephilim had said it so calmly, as if she had known for a long time and was simply waiting for the right time to bring his attention to the fact.

That was when he started thinking about his ward. Liza had appeared out of no-where, addressed him by name and knew things that no-one of her age should know. She had said her family was in tatters, that she had to hide until it was back together, that she would somehow know when it was.

He wasn't blind; he knew she was hiding something from him. Something big, judging from the way she never brought up her family and changed the subject when he brought it up. Then there were the slip-ups. She would start to say something before changing it mid-word. Da-G is what she had called him.

Oh, she had come up with a reasonable explanation but he could tell it wasn't the real one. It had happened far too often for that to be the case, she had slipped up Sam's name as well, more often than his own. Slip-ups didn't happen unless a lie was in play, he suspected it was something to do with her elusive family.

Sam's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, "You right there, Gabe?"

He refocused his eyes to see that Sam had moved and was now lying on his, looking at him in concern. He realised that he had been staring at Sam without seeing him for a few minutes and, as such, worried the hunter.

He smiled softly, "I'm fine Sam. Just thinking."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Liza," it wasn't a total lie, he had been thinking about her but he had also been thinking about Sam.

"What about her?"

"I was just thinking about her family. She says she knows when it's fixed and then she'll return home, but how will she know?"

"Could she be using some sort of angel tracker that lets her know what her family's doing?"

"Maybe, I don't think she knows how to do those yet though. She doesn't seem as if she's had much training in angel stuff. Besides, Nephilim generally don't have much grace to work with. She's still young and has got about half of what a normal angel has.

"Grown Nephilim generally only have a quarter of grace, her family must be very special indeed."

Sam rolled onto his back, ready to go to sleep but not before saying, "I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when she's ready." Then he was out like a light, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.

* * *

Sam dreamt, but it wasn't a normal dream. Nor was it one influenced by Lucifer, they had stopped since Gabriel had done whatever he had done. It reminded him of the visions he had had when he still had demon blood coursing through his veins. But he didn't have any blood, so why would he be having a vision?

He was standing in a dome of sunshine that was surrounded by snow. There was a tree in this dome; the ground was covered in green grass. Outside the barrier was the snow, falling softly to the ground that had already become a landscape of white. Through the falling snowflakes he could see the light of another sunshine dome. There were two figures inside of it.

The figures were moving around, seemingly dancing or playing. Curiously, he stepped to the edge of his barrier, trying to get a better view of the other dome. As he stood, watching, he began to a cold wind fly across his face. His dome was growing smaller, making his haven of sunshine lessen as it diminished.

The cold set in; soon the dome only covered the single tree. The tree seemed to have other ideas though, it heaved itself out of the ground and set off into the distance, the sunshine following it. Sam was left in the cold, the only other source of warmth being the other dome.

Slowly, he started to make his way towards it, the wind and snow picking up as he did. The snowflakes started to attack him, the wind threatening to blow him over. He staggered onwards, determined to get to the other dome. The two figures had stopped their dancing adn playing and were watching him struggle. He could make them out clearly now, it was Gabriel and Liza. They called out to him, encouraging him to keep moving. Tendrils of sunlight reached from the dome towards him. Where it touched, the snow and wind abated, settling back to a gentle breeze and softly falling snow.

The tendrils reached him as he staggered and fell, finally succumbing to the elements. He tried to keep going, he crawled as far as he could, the light seeming to lend him strength. He was nearly at the dome when it disappeared, taking Gabriel and Liza with it and leaving him in the snow.

He stared at the place where the warm haven had been, wondering why he hadn't been faster. Now there was only cold, all around him was a bleak landscape of snow. A landscape that was fading as he looked, fading into darkness until it was the only thing he could see. The darkness surrounded him.

A voice echoed from above, "This is what will happen if you don't move, your chance will be taken from you and so will your happiness. Wake up Samuel, and reach your light."

Sam woke to darkness.

* * *

Sam lay in the dark. His dream still vivid in his mind, "Gabe?" he asked the blackness.

Something shattered, followed by Gabriel telling himself off quietly, "Dang it! Sam, what's up?"

"What broke?'

"My cup, I knocked it off the table."

"Can you turn the light on Gabe?"

"Sure," came the reply and the light turned on to reveal Gabriel looking towards him in concern, "What's up Sammy-boy?"

"Weird dream."

"Luci?" the archangel asked in surprise.

"No, not Lucifer, he hasn't been around since you stopped him. It was more like someone was trying to tell me something."

"Someone was trying to tell you something in your dreams? How'd they get in? Nothing's triggered my alarms."

Sam looked at him, "Alarms? You have alarms for my head?"

"Yeah, in case Lucifer or anyone else tries to get in and give you nightmares."

"And you're saying nothing happened? No-one came into my head and gave me dreams?"

"Pretty much, my barriers are state-of-the-art. Nothing gets past them without me knowing. Well, no-one but Dad. He's a sneaky bugger, gets past anything he wants to."

"Are you saying that God decided to pay me a visit and give me a dream about 'reaching my light'?

"'_Reaching your light_?'" Gabriel pulled a face, "What on earth does that mean?"

"I don't know, it was a dream, or vision, or something."

Seeing that Sam was getting exasperated Gabriel got and pulled him into a comforting hug, "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure it out and then everything will turn out fine. If it was Dad, he would have had a reason, and if it wasn't him then it was just your subconscious trying to tell you something. Don't fret Sam."

Sam leant into his friend, accepting the reassurance he needed. He was grateful it was Gabriel and not Dean, Dean would have told him to go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning. And then Sam would have to do all the research while Dean enjoyed his time off a hunt.

Gabriel was there, hugging him, telling him that _they'd_ work it out. He knew Gabriel wasn't just saying the words either, he meant them. Gabriel would help him figure out the dreams meaning.

"So, you wanna tell me about it or you wanna try and get some more sleep?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders slightly in reply; he was comfy where he was and not inclined to do anything else. They sat there silently for a few minutes until Sam started talking, "It was snowing. I was in a dome of sunlight with a tree. There was another dome nearby that had two people in it. Then the dome shrank; the tree left and I was left in the cold.

I tried to get to the other dome; you and Liza were in it. You were beckoning me, trying to get me to walk faster. The wind and snow attacked me, I fell and you disappeared. It was just me and the cold. That's when I heard a voice telling me that this was what was going to happen unless I reached my light."

Silence again as Gabriel digested the information he had been given. It sounded like the typical dream his Father sent people when he got tired of waiting for his 'ships' to get together. He'd send them a dream where what they knew and loved left and they had to get to the new home before the cold got to them.

He guessed that the tree had been Dean, the only stable thing in Sam's life. And if he and Liza were in the other bubble, they were what God wanted for Sam's future. He wished he could explain this to Sam but the rules were clear when God sent a dream, the dream receiver had to figure it out by themselves.

He sent a quick thanks to his Dad anyway, he didn't know why God had decided to get involved but he was thankful for it anyway. Besides, Sam was smart, he was sure to figure it out.

"Sounds like Dad's trying to tell you something," he said eventually, knowing he had to say something. "What, I don't know, but I think it's for you to figure out. When you do, we'll go from there."

"What do you mean, for me to figure out?"

Gabriel sighed, "What you described was a typical dream for Dad to send to people when he wanted them to get a specific message. Only the receiver of the dream can work it out. I'll try to help you as much as I can but there's not much I can do if Dad's involved."

Sam nodded in understanding before snuggling closer to his friend. Gabe was comfortable and was starting to feel tired again. Slowly he drifted off, warm and comfortable from the heat Gabriel produced. As his eyes closed he could almost swear he saw a faint glow surround the archangel.

* * *

Eliza was bored, Dean had fallen asleep half-an-hour ago and there was only so much one could do when there was a sleeping person in the room. She lay sprawled on the couch, wondering how much longer she would be able to stay, and how much longer she could keep coming up with explanations to her Dad's questions.

Hopefully both of her fathers would sort themselves out soon; time was starting to run out. By her calculations there was only seven months until her Dad was killed by Lucifer. In a month, she would appear, and if they weren't together by then it would be bad news. She only had a month left to spend with her Dad.

Sighing restlessly, she flew to the roof of the motel. Roofs had always been her favourite thinking spots. She could see the landscape stretching around her and there was always a sort-of calmness that came from being under the sky at night time. The sky was currently clear, stars were shining brightly and she took a deep breath, clearing her head.

She had enjoyed seeing her Papa happy without the constant cloud of sadness. In a month she would have to see him sad again. There was nothing she could do, her Dad's death was a fixed point in time and she couldn't change it.

A disturbance in the air told her that she had company; Gabriel sat down next to her. "Hey G," she greeted.

"Hi L, what are you doing on the roof?"

"Getting away from Dean's snores, you?"

"Wondering what my Father's planning."

"Planning? Why would you think he was planning anything? Has he contacted you?"

Gabriel sighed, "No, he hasn't contacted me. But he has contacted Sam, sent him one of those 'Get your happiness before it gets taken away from you' dreams. He's got to be planning something."

"Maybe he thinks you guys need another push to admit you love each other."

"Another push? What do you mean _another_ push? It's the only _push_ there's been."

"You probably just didn't notice the other ones," Eliza said as she bit her lip, she really needed to control what she said.

The archangel turned to her, scrutinising her with his eyes, "Or maybe the other _push_ didn't want to be seen as a push. Maybe it wanted to be seen as a young girl in need of a place to hide while her family sorted out its problems. Why are you really here, Liza?"

"I told you the truth; I'm here because of my family. I'll be leaving soon though, my family's nearly back together."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it."

"How? How can you see your family when you're here all the time?"

"You don't want the answer to that, not yet. You'll see how I do it in time."

"For one that's so young you sure seem to know a lot."

"Comes with being who I am."

"And who are you?"

"At the moment, your ward. Beyond that, I can't tell you. Where's Sam?"

"Asleep, I think the dream shook him up a bit."

"And you left him alone in a room? When he's getting messages from God? Seriously G?"

"What? I needed to think and he was distracting me!"

"He's asleep, Gabe, how could he possibly be distracting you?"

Gabe stood up and started pacing, "I don't know. He just cuddled up to me and went to sleep! And then he just goes and looks too gosh darn cute in his sleep that I can't concentrate! Why am I even telling you this, you're four, for crying out loud."

"Hey! I may be four years old but I'm a Nephilim, I have the mind of a human twelve year old! I'm the one that told you that you liked him in the first place, don't forget that."

"I know L, it's just... What if Sam doesn't realise it fast enough? What if Dad's dream comes to pass and he gets left in the snow?"

"We make him realise. We have a month to get him to understand the dream. I'll help you; we'll make him see that he loves you."

"How Liza? He's one of the most stubborn people I know."

"How about you start by going back to your room and staying there with him in case he wakes up, if you had just had a weird dream would you want to wake up alone?"

He stopped pacing and considered, "Well no, but-"

"No buts. Get back down there and stay with your man. I'll stay up here and think about our next move."

"Right, I'll do that," he said, more to himself than to her, before looking at her. "You said we had a month, why such a specific time-frame?"

"I'll be leaving in a month; you guys have got to get together before I leave. Now go, before he wakes up."

Gabriel nodded, accepting the explanation and went back to where Sam was sleeping. Eliza sighed in relief; her mission was turning out to be more confusing than she thought it would.

* * *

When Sam woke up the next morning it was to find himself curled around a warm body. Quickly he pulled away; he didn't remember falling asleep with anyone last night. The body shifted as Sam moved and Gabriel looked at him.

"Finally letting me go Sammy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, when you fell asleep you decided to use me as a giant teddy bear, wouldn't let go of me."

Sam snorted, "You could have easily broken my hold."

"True, but then you started whining. Eventually I figured that being a teddy bear for a night was better than having to hear you whine all night."

"I don't whine, and I certainly wouldn't use you as a teddy bear."

"The evidence disagrees with you there, Sammy."

"Fine, you win. But if you breathe a word of this to Dean, you'll find yourself eternally trapped in Holy Fire."

"Point taken," Gabriel held his hands up in mock surrender, "I won't say anything to Dean."

"You better not. Where is he anyway? I would've thought he'd be busting in here to protect me in case you started going all evil trickster god."

"I think L's keeping him occupied, or he could still be sleeping."

"Well he better wake up soon because I need to get breakfast and my bag is in that room."

The hunter stood and made his way to the motel room occupied by Dean and Liza, the archangel quickly followed him. "If he's not awake can I wake him up with some water?"

"If you want to get shot, sure."

Dean was awake; he was sitting at the table cleaning the various weapons strewn out in front of him. Liza was sitting on the floor creating salt-filled shotgun rounds. They looked up as Sam and Gabriel entered the room.

"Hey Sammy! How's it going?"

"As well as it can be, I was going to get us breakfast," he stopped and looked at where Liza was sitting. "Are you getting her to make salt rounds?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, she said she'd had some experience in making them and she was bored so I told her to make some up. She's quite skilled, got a natural gift."

"Dean, she's a child!"

"Child of an angel though."

"Pap-Sam, it's fine. My Uncle taught me how to do this; it was one of my jobs when I travelled with my family. I like it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now get breakfast. I'm hungry."

"What she said," Dean commented as he threw Sam his wallet.

Sam caught it deftly before proceeding out of the room, shrugging his shoulders as an invitation to Gabriel's question of whether or not he wanted company causing the archangel to follow him.

* * *

As Sam walked he noticed a glow emitting from his companion. One that he could only see out of the corner of his eye, when he turned to examine the phenomenon the glow vanished. He groaned internally, Gabriel came up with weird pranks but this one would end up driving him mad. If he had to constantly see an aura of light surrounding the archangel that disappeared whenever he looked at it, he would definitely be shooting a lot of things.

All through the relatively small trip for nourishment Sam kept an eye on the glow, in case it tried something funny. Even though he knew it was just Gabriel being Gabriel, his hunter instincts were stirring and he itched to do something. Pushing down the urge, he forced himself not to show any indications that Gabriel's actions affected him in any way.

This attitude last all of two days before he finally snapped. After a particularly violent hunt where he took pleasure in burning the spirit's bones, he cornered the archangel. He had sent Dean back to the motel where Liza was crossly making salt rounds. None of them had felt comfortable taking her with them on a hunt even if she had said she had experience.

Once the Impala had disappeared from sight he grabbed Gabriel's arm and hissed angrily, "What's the point of this one Gabriel? What could you possibly gain from this?"

"Gain from what? What are you going on about?" Gabriel was looking up at him in confusion.

"This light you've been surrounding yourself with! It only appears when I'm not looking at you directly and it's bloody annoying so could you please just stop it!"

"What light? I'm not projecting any light."

Sam growled turning away and running his hands through his hair, "Yes, you are and I want you to stop."

Gabriel's mind was racing, trying to work out what Sam was going on about. Then it hit him and he said carefully to the annoyed hunter, "Sam? This light that you think I'm emitting, have you seen it before?"

"What do you mean, before? Before what?"

"Before you saw it around me."

"No," he replied almost instantly.

"Look Sam, I know you're angry but try to work with me here. Think about it, are you sure you've never seen this light before?"

This time Sam thought it through before speaking. Had he seen the glow before? Yes, he realised, he had seen it before. In a dream that was apparently from God himself. One that had told him to _'find his light'_; the light had been his shelter against the storm.

Was 'his light' Gabriel? Now that he had made the connection to the dream and the dome of light, he realised that Liza also had a glow surrounding _her_. Dimmer than Gabriel's, as if it wasn't really there yet. His anger drained away as he realised it wasn't Gabriel's fault.

Gabriel watched as the hunter's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry Gabriel; it's not your fault. At least, I don't think it is."

"Figured it out have you?"

"It's the light that was in my dream."

"The dream that Dad sent you?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Okay, so why is it around me?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that's his messenger."

"Was," Gabriel clarified, "I _was_ his messenger. That kinda went down the drain when I ran away from Heaven and took the form of Loki."

"Still, you know him better than I do."

"You're the one that had the dream."

Sam sighed, "I suppose that's true. Why'd he even send me that dream?"

"He told you to find your light, right? What happens if you don't?"

"I guess I get left in a snowstorm."

"Exactly, you really think you'd be allowed to get trapped in a snowstorm without any warning. You're one of the important players in this apocalypse game."

"So instead of stopping Lucifer he decides to send me a dream?"

"Father works in mysterious ways."

The hunter groaned, "Whatever, if he can't be clear then _I_ am going to ignore him. I don't need anything else in my life that I need to deal with right now," he walked away, shaking his head.

"Sam!" Gabriel ran after him, stopping him with a hand and whirling him around. "Look, I know you don't like being told what to do and you don't like it when people aren't clear but you have to listen this time. It isn't just about you, the snowstorm? That's Lucifer. You lose the light and Lucifer takes over.

"That's why you have to acknowledge the fact that you found your light. Everything goes down the drain if you don't, besides, light generally mean's happiness. I'm pretty sure you deserve some happiness after all you've been through."

"But-"

Gabriel cut him off by asking very seriously, "Sam, have you found your light?" Sam hesitates before nodding slowly, "Then reach for it."

Again Sam hesitated, then he muttered something that sounded like, "Dash it all" and leapt to take Gabriel's lips with his. Gabriel had a second to feel shocked before Sam jerked backwards, watching him apprehensively and seemingly beating himself up inwardly.

The archangel sighed, "Sam-"

He was cut off by Sam, "Don't. Don't say that it's okay; I know it's not okay. So just, don't."

"But Sam-" he said as he removed the hand.

"No! I know it was stupid so just leave me alone. Go back to whatever you were doing before Liza made you be around me." The hunter walked away and Gabriel didn't stop him.

He watched as the tall intimidating figure of a born and bred hunter vanished and became that of a man weary of the world. Sam's figure folded into itself, making him seem much smaller, and Gabriel stayed where he was. He had no clue what Sam was going on about and until he did, he wouldn't be able to help his hunter.

Instead of following Sam, he went to the person who had all the answers. He just hoped she would have this one.

* * *

Gabriel snapped into existence and said quickly, "Sorry Dean but I have to steal L for a moment." He snapped again and both he and Eliza vanished leaving Dean to figure out what had happened.

Eliza looked at her Dad inquiringly, "Where are we and why are we here?"

"Snæfellsjökull, and Sam," he replied shortly.

She sighed; did she have to do everything? "What about him?"

"He kissed me."

"Uh-huh, and why are you coming to me and saying it like it's a bad thing?"

"Because he ran away afterwards. Said he knew it wasn't okay. What does that mean, L?"

"I have one word for you," she said after thinking for a while, "Winchester."

He stared at her uncomprehendingly, "Winchester?"

"Mmhmm, he's a Winchester and the vessel for Lucifer. He probably thinks he's unworthy or something. Add in the fact that he's got demon blood in him, and you've got someone who definitely thinks they don't belong with an archangel."

"How do you always know so much?"

"Like I said before, comes with being who I am."

"And then you said that I didn't want to know who you are even though I clearly do."

She gave him a cheeky grin, "You'll know who I am eventually. Now go and get Sam before Dean forces what happened out of him and he gets out the Holy Oil."

"I should probably do that, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should. So go."

Gabriel nodded once, "Thanks L, you're amazing," he said before leaving to find his hunter.

* * *

Sam didn't go very far when he left Gabriel. Once he had turned a corner he saw a bench and sat down on it, groaning and pulling his hands through his hair. Why did God have to send him that stupid dream and why, oh why, did it have to be _Gabriel_? Why did it have to be the one person he knew that he would never had a chance with?

He was Sam Winchester, tainted with demon blood since he was six months old. Once possessed by a demon, Azazel's chosen one. He had been involved with a demon; he was the intended vessel for Lucifer. Angels and demons were chasing him so that he could end the world. There was no way that Gabriel would ever accept him.

It had been so long since he had been able to feel happiness without the lingering fear of being found. The week he had spent with Gabriel and Liza had given him a break from the constant feeling that he would be found by those who wanted him to say yes. After Gabriel had blocked Lucifer from his dreams, he had finally been able to sleep without nightmares. Until God had decided to send him a dream that told him to find his light.

He groaned again, why had he been so stupid? Why had he allowed himself the small hope that maybe that small spark of emotion that had come into existence during that happy week could be returned? That perhaps Gabriel would be able to see past the vessel of his brother situation and the demon blood still coursing through his vein.

Footsteps approached his bench and he shifted, one hand finding its way to his knife in case he needed it. The footsteps stopped when they reached him and he heard a sigh before someone sat next to him. Sam jumped when Gabriel said his name and he sighed again.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"You really need to ask that?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because right now, I don't understand you. Why'd you run away?"

Sam uttered a bitter laugh, "Why? Why do you think? I-" he broke off, unable to continue.

"Sam, look at me." Gabriel waited until Sam did so before continuing, "You didn't have to run, you could have stayed."

"Stayed? So that you could punch or pity me? Yeah right."

"Considering that you've been with Dean for the past five years and you were raised by your military father, I can understand that you've gotten into the habit of repressing emotions. But surely even you can understand that it's not polite to kiss someone and walk away without giving them a chance to respond. Whether it be the response you want or not."

"I am so sorry that I wasn't polite enough for your tastes after I kissed you."

"As well you should be, you kissed me and then you just decided that that was a bad idea and didn't let me say anything before leaving. What kind of a person does that?"

"Obviously I do," Sam said, throwing his hands up and slumping back onto the bench.

"Yes, you do. And you're an idiot. Didn't I tell you to reach for your light? And seeing as by then I knew that I had this glowing light hanging around me, did you not think that I would guess it was me? I know my father, Sam. I know how he works. I was his messenger which means I know his messages and the meanings in them."

"So you knew what was going to happen."

"I had hoped that you would take the initiative, yes."

At that Sam's head whipped up to look at the archangel, "_Hoped_? You _hoped_"

"You bet I did. I've been hoping for a while Sammy-boy."

"But what about- I mean, I'm just-"

"Sam, forget about Lucifer, forget about 'the big plan', forget about all of that. Dad sent you a dream telling you to be happy, so be happy."

"But how can you-"

"How can I what? Like you? You're a good person, Sam." He held up his hand to forestall the rush of denials. "You've had a rubbish life, yes. Azazel fed you demon blood when you were six months old, yes. You're the intended vessel for Luci, yes. But you're a good person. You save people every day, you've practically saved the world and you're going to do that again when you stop my brothers."

"Gabe, how can you expect me to stop Lucifer? He's an archangel, Dean and I couldn't stop you when we tried. How are we supposed to stop him?"

"You won't be stopping him alone, I'll help you. After all, I have to make sure you don't get killed any time soon. Me and L came with you when you left so that we could still hang out and so that we could protect you. Sam, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be protecting you even if L begged. If I didn't like you, do you think I would have let you stay with me for a week? Longer, if you'd wanted?

"If I didn't like you, do you think I would have let you walk away instead of smiting you for having the audacity to kiss me? I like you Sam, a lot."

"But you can't-"

"Are you seriously going to try and tell an archangel what they can and can't do? Forget about the how's and the why's and all that, forget about being 'tainted' and being 'pure' and just accept the fact that I like you and, if you would allow it, I would really like to kiss you again."

Stunned into silence Sam simply nodded and Gabriel surged up to claim the hunter's lips with his.

* * *

Sam couldn't stop smiling and it was freaking Dean out. The Nephilim child had returned shortly after the git with wings had abducted her. She had been smiling as well, though not as widely as his brother. Her smile had been a small, quiet, thing. As if she knew something no one else did.

Git with wings hadn't come back yet; Liza had said he had a very important task to complete. She had smirked when she said though so Dean didn't know if he took her seriously. Any four year old who had the mentality of a twelve year old freaked him out, especially if they had a smirk that rivalled the Trickster's.

As he thought about it he realized that there were a lot of similarities between the git and the child. They had the same colour hair and personality type. But added to all that was the undercurrent of Samness that he saw. The brown puppy eyes that could make anyone trust them, the ones he thought only Sam had.

She knew how to hunt; she knew how the Winchesters worked. She was experienced in creating salt rounds and prepping weapons. It was as if she had grown up hunting with someone who used methods very similar to their own. Who was this child, Dean wondered, and why was she trained to hunt?

His brother's head snapped up and he laughed. Dean stared at him, wondering if Lucifer had somehow managed to turn Sam insane. First the grinning and now Sam was laughing at nothing. Or maybe it was the git that Sam now said was his friend. Apparently his brother had spent a week with the two angels.

Sam laughed again, shaking his head and smiling as if he had just heard a joke that was so stupid it was funny. The elder hunter continued staring at Sam, briefly considering if he had been possessed by something that made you happy before it killed you.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting on the surface of Pluto, trying to control himself. He had secluded himself on the small planet to avoid flattening any towns if he lost control; joy was a powerful sensation for angels. A flutter of wings notified him of the arrival of another angel.

"Gabriel," said the gravelly voice that belonged to only one angel he knew.

"Castiel," he replied in kind, "finally found me did you?"

"That would appear to be the situation."

"Come to pay me back for TV land?"

"I have not, Dean says that you and Sam are now friends and that he has forgiven you. There is also the fact that you are, at the moment, the only other angel willing to stop the apocalypse."

"That's where you're wrong Castiel. I'm not going to go against Lucifer, he's our brother."

"He is going to destroy the world, as is Michael, when they fight."

"There are other planets." Gabriel said coldly before adding, "I rather like this one."

"What about the humans? What about the Winchesters? Is your new friendship with Samuel not important enough to you that you want to save him?"

Gabriel snapped, "How dare you insinuate that I don't care about Sam! He is one of the only people that has taken the time to get to know me! He drew me away from Loki, when I was the Trickster he could see that I wasn't fully evil!"

Pluto's surface bubbled as the archangel's rage rose, Castiel held out his hands peacefully. "Calm brother, I did not intend to lessen the importance of your friendship. I merely wish to know why you refuse to stand up to Lucifer even though both Winchesters are trying and they have almost no chance at defeating him."

"I don't want to fight him because I still love him; he taught me practically everything I know. To you, Lucifer is simply a strong angel that defied our Father. To me, he's the brother that I loved above others even after he was cast out."

"I can understand your reluctance to fight against him but if you don't, the Earth will burn. With everyone on it."

Gabriel sighed, defeated, "I'll think about it, Castiel. You can't expect me to turn on my brother immediately."

"I can only hope that you choose to fight," Castiel gave a perfunctory bow, a respect for the one archangel he thought worth it, before leaving.

Pluto was again silent as Gabriel collapsed onto his back, the planet's surface once again cold and the underground sea moving slowly below him. He already knew that he would do anything in his power to save Sam; the question was how he would do that.

Would he fight or would he take Sam and hide him away from all the bad in the world?

Eventually he sighed and reached his Grace out to search for Sam's mind. Having gained permission to enter the hunter's mind and place barrier's around it, he could easily find the wards and thus; the mind.

Stepping through the walls he had raised he knocked on the door that was set into the natural barriers of any mind. He knew there would be a delay but he didn't mind waiting for Sam. The door opened and Sam looked out at him.

"Heya Sammy, wanna let me in?"

"Gabriel? Care to explain? Where are we and why am I inside and you outside?"

"We're in your mind Sambo. Well, you are, I'm standing outside waiting to be let in."

"Let in?"

"Imagine it as a building, a mind house or palace if you like, where everything is stored. Some see it as a grand mansion while others see it as a small hovel with passages to other rooms. From what I can see, yours is a series of motel rooms, reflecting your life."

"Right," Sam said slowly.

"So, are you going to let me in?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, come in."

Gabriel stepped inside the motel room that was the centre of Sam's mind, expecting to find it messy, with memories spread all over the place. To his surprise however, the room was completely clean. There were the two beds, the ramshackle couch, the small TV on the wall, there was the general basics of a kitchenette but there were no memories.

No paintings on the wall that were of a scene that Sam had cherished or that had been burned into his mind forever. There were no trinkets from long ago that he remembered, no favourite stuffed toy or book.

The only thing that didn't belong in a typical motel room was the rather large pet crate. The crate was closed with a curtain of material draped on top but Gabriel could hear movement coming from inside it.

"Nice place," he commented.

Sam looked around, "Yeah, I guess so. Looks pretty much the same as all the motels I've lived in for most of my life."

"You have a pet," the archangel gestured to the crate.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "Bones, I think. He's the only animal I managed to keep for any length of time. Why are you here Gabriel?"

"Castiel payed me a visit while I was relaxing on Pluto."

"Pluto? You were relaxing on _Pluto_? The _planet_?"

"Yes, Pluto the planet. Although I thought you guys had designated it something else, you just decided to strip it of its planetary status and call it something else."

"Don't blame me, blame the scientists. I still call Pluto a planet, it is what it is. But that's not the point, why did Cas visit you?"

The archangel sighed, "He wanted to know if I was going to fight."

"And are you?"

"I don't know, maybe? He's my brother!"

"He left and he's going to destroy everything you love. Who will you play tricks on when all us humans are gone? The other angels? They're stuck-up pricks that won't even provide good reactions! You will lose your entertainment when Lucifer takes over.

"And don't think you can steal me away along with a couple of other humans because I won't let that happen. It's all of us or none of us. You either fight with us or you go back into hiding and never come out."

"Sam... I just don't want to have to kill him."

"You don't have to, just give me a way how to do it then Dean and I will take action."

"I may not want to fight against Luci but what makes you think that I would let you fight against him when you're just a hunter?"

"No, I don't expect you to _let_ me do anything. I'm going to fight Lucifer with or without your help. I may be _just_ a hunter but I am a hunter and I _will_ fight for the world I live on and protect every day. You can't tell me to do anything, I'm not a possession nor am I under your control."

"Look Sam, I don't want you-"

"No, just because we've kissed and agreed to pursue a relationship does not mean you get to tell me what to do. I _will_ be fighting, you can either have my back or not. That's your decision and I'm not going to make it for you so don't try to make mine for me."

* * *

Sam's face had hardened now, no longer was he smiling and laughing. Dean's hands twitched towards his gun, if Sam's mood changed it could be a sign that the bad stuff was about to happen. He didn't know what kind of spirit there was inside his brother but he would find a way to stop it.

He blinked and Sam turned to stone, no emotion showed on his face. "You good?" he asked.

Sam looked at him, confusion evident, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were acting all weird just before. Like you were possessed, are you?"

"Not as far as I know. You want me to do the water, salt and silver test?"

Wordlessly Dean handed over the materials and watched as Sam went through the motions. The motions showing that he was in no way possessed. Dean nodded, satisfied, though still not sure what made Sam act crazy.

"So, if you're not possessed... What made you all loony?"

"Loony?"

"Yeah, you were laughing at nothing."

"Oh that. It was probably when I was talking to Gabe."

"Talking to Gabe? I didn't hear any talking and _Gabe_ wasn't here to talk to."

Sam shook his head, "No, he's on Pluto at the moment. He was talking to me in my mind."

"Pluto? Mind? What is going on Sam?"

"I don't really know Dean. All I know is that Gabriel decided to go to Pluto, Cas paid him a visit and then he thought he might as well pop into my head and have a chat."

"They can do that?"

"Uh...yeah. How do you think they possess people?"

"Did you know about this Liza?" Dean turned accusingly at the Nephilim.

She nodded, "Yep, it's a supernatural thing. Angels, demons and spirits can enter minds. G was being respectful when he knocked instead of barging in like most people do. At least, that's what my Dad told me."

Dean shuddered at the thought that anyone could enter his mind, anytime they wanted. He was used to Cas popping into his dreams but he didn't want anyone else in them. He had figured it was because the mind was more open to suggestion when sleeping. Learning that anyone could waltz in without warning worried him.

Perhaps his mind wasn't as secure as he thought it was.

His attention snapped back to Sam as he shifted. Dean looked at his brother inquiringly, "Something wrong?"

"I...have some information that you might not like very much..." Sam trailed off.

"Spill Sammy, is it Lucifer?"

"No, it's Gabriel."

"What did he do this time?"

"Well... nothing. I did something and that led to what I need to tell you."

Eliza looked up; perhaps her fathers had finally gotten together. And just in time. Dean was obviously fed up with Sam's avoidance of the subject and gestured impatiently.

"Spit it out Sam."

"We're in a relationship."

Two loud exclamations echoed through the motel, waking many of the occupants. The mingled shouts of disbelief and joy scared away a thief, woke the person who had fallen asleep standing and failed to wake the person who had fallen asleep listening to a cooking program.

Dean stared at his brother while he stared at Liza who was jiggling on the spot trying to contain her excitement.

"Are you insane?"

"I know you don't like him but I do. He's become my friend and now he's become something more. You probably won't even have to see him much, he'll just hang around sometimes, maybe help with some hunts and I'll try to make sure he doesn't play any tricks on you."

"Are you _in_-"

"No! No I am not insane. Not unless you're insane for ogling Cas all the time."

"What? Are you trying to turn this on me now? And what do you mean 'ogling Cas'? I don't ogle Cas, he's an angel for crying out loud!"

"Yeah I know but that doesn't stop you from feeling. Angel or not, you like him. I liked Ruby for awhile and she was a demon."

"But he's Cas! I can't like Cas!"

Eliza jumped in, "Actually you can. Face it Dean, you're in denial."

"You really Sphinx so?"

"Dean," an incredulous look followed the word, "this is not the time to make jokes. But as you obviously don't want to talk about it I'll let you change the subject, as long as you don't object to my- to Sam and G's relationship."

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to go get drunk. Don't wait up," Dean grabbed the Impala keys and walked out of the room, headed for the nearest bar.

Sam stared at Eliza, stunned, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get him to stop."

She grinned mischievously, "I simply let him know that he had a choice of talking about emotions to a kid or letting him keep his repressed emotions repressed."

"Wow, you're good."

"I've had practice in dealing with someone very similar."

"You're awesome," Sam held up his fist for a fist bump and received one.

* * *

"Hello Dean," Dean jumped at the sudden voice addressing him in the crowded bar.

"Sheesh Cas, give me some warning next time."

"I apologise. Is something wrong Dean?"

"No nothing, just the fact that my brother suddenly decides to get with the Trickster."

Castiel's head cocked to the side, "I do not understand, why would this cause you distress? They are friends, should this not be good news?"

"Well, yeah, if he decides to help but not if he's going to suddenly date my brother."

"Is Sam not happy with the arrangement? Should you not let your brother be happy? I assure you Dean; my brother is honourable and will not purposefully hurt Sam."

"How do you know that? You haven't seen him in a long time and he's been off gallivanting as a Pagan god, he's probably changed a lot and you can't be sure that you know him."

"He is one of the only brothers I have left that I can trust." The angel was starting to get annoyed with how Dean continued to distrust Gabriel. "Yes, he trapped us in an alternate reality and killed you many times but that was always when he was trying to teach you something. He is a messenger, he always has been. It is simply that his methods for teaching have changed slightly."

The hunter sighed, he was getting tired of people trying to tell him that the git with wings wasn't as much of a git as first assumed. He drained the last of his beer and stood up, "Whatever Cas, I've already decided to give him a chance. As soon as he hurts my brother I'm frying him in Holy Oil."

Castiel smiled to himself as Dean stalked out of the bar. The elder Winchester was warming up to Gabriel, if only because of the fact that he might help with Lucifer.

* * *

Once again Gabriel found Liza on the roof of their current motel. He sighed, they really needed to change their meeting place.

"We really need to change our meeting places, G," Liza said as if she had read his mind. Perhaps she had, somehow.

"Took the words right out my mouth, L," he replied.

She grinned at him, "What do you need my help with this time?"

"Mostly I want to know who you are and why you wanted me to confess my feelings for Sam."

"I have my reasons."

"Those reasons have anything to do with your mysterious family?"

"Why would they have anything to do with you and Sam?"

"Don't play coy with me anymore Liza," Gabriel said. "Your games are over now. According to you, you have one week left of your month until you leave. I want to know who you are and why you came to me, the archangel who runs away and hides. Don't think I haven't noticed your slip-ups. You're hiding something from me and I want to know what."

"Gabriel, please don't ask me. Like you said, I have one week left and then you can forget all about me and focus and your new charge."

"My new charge?"

She smirked, "I suggest you have a chat with your dear old Father."

"My Father?" he laughed, "I wouldn't know how to find him. The last time he showed up was to send Sam a dream."

"Then he'll find you," the young Nephilim jumped up and disappeared, leaving Gabriel with more questions than answers.

He sighed as he realised he hadn't succeeded in learning who she was, "Liza, Liza, Liza, who are you and how do you know so much?"

A chiming echoed through the archangel's mind. Someone knocked on the door of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory that was his mind. His head shot up as he recognised the knock, there was a message to be delivered.

Hesitantly, Gabriel approached the door and opened it. He was greeted by the smiling face of his Father. "Hello Gabriel, I have a message for you."

"Father?"

"That would be me," God looked around Gabriel and examined his mind. "Nice place, it's changed a bit. I remember when it was a joke shop disguised as a post office."

"What can I say, Wonka intrigued me. Roald Dahl had a tremendous imagination."

"And you went Pagan to escape me."

"No, to escape the fighting. How do you know I went Pagan?"

"Did you really think it would be that easy to get away? I let you go, my son. I knew you weren't happy trying to keep the peace between Michael and Lucifer. I knew you weren't happy after I had to cast Lucifer out.

"You were never hidden from me, I was always watching in case you needed me."

"So why are you here now? What made you come back to us?"

His Father shook his head, "You never were a good listener. You needed me to guide you on your path. You had become too immersed in your alias. If I hadn't stepped in, you would have stayed Loki until Lucifer killed you or forced you out."

"You say I was a terrible listener? I say you're a terrible explainer," he stopped talking as a thought occurred to him. "Do you know who Liza is?"

"Of course I do, I'm the one that gave her to you."

Gabriel stared, "_Gave_ her to me? What are you going on about Dad?"

"You'll find out soon enough," God replied, causing Gabriel to run his hand through his hair, annoyed.

"Seriously? You as well? I have enough of the enigmaticness from L, why won't anyone tell me who she is?"

"You don't need to know yet. Also, enigmaticness isn't a word."

"It is now, I just made it one."

"Whatever you say Gabriel. I'll let you get back to your life now, as soon as you give me some Grace."

"Grace? Why do you want my Grace?"

"Well if you ever want to know who your darling Liza is, I'm going to need your Grace," God smirked, looking far more devious than he had any right to.

"Fine," Gabriel sighed and called his Grace to him. He separated a portion of it into a small glass bottle. "You better take of it."

"Don't worry my son, you'll get it back. In a different form maybe, but you'll get it back. See you 'round Gabriel," God winked at Gabriel, took the bottle and disappeared.

* * *

It was two and a half weeks since Sam and Gabriel had decided upon a relationship and three days since God had visited Gabriel. Dean was getting used to the archangel dropping by whenever he felt like it, he still didn't like Gabriel but he dealt with him.

Eliza had been spending all the time she could with her Dad, he would die in six months and she would never see him again. She also enjoyed living with Sam; her Papa was a lot more cheerful when Gabriel was still alive. Even with the threat of Lucifer hanging over his head.

Two days left and then she would have to return to her own time, to leave her Dad and go back to her Papa to make sure he wasn't alone. She didn't want to leave, her Dad was awesome, but she missed her life. She was sitting on the roof, it had always been her favourite place, when she was paid a visit.

"Hello Eliza," the visitor said.

"Heya Gramps; can't keep a secret from you, can I?"

God laughed, "Not a chance my child. Have you had fun convincing the two knuckleheads that their lives would be better if they were together?"

"The most fun. Are you here to tell me I have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, but perhaps you should clue in your very annoyed Dad first."

"Really?" she looked at him, "You think I should tell him who I am?"

"At least give him a hint, how else will they know what to name you?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right."

Eliza nodded and turned to leave, than she stopped and asked, "When will I arrive?"

"Within the next two days, you'd best be on your way. Have fun Eliza," he smiled and left. Vague as ever.

* * *

"Hey G," Gabriel jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Liza standing behind him.

"You are getting far too good at sneaking up on people Miss Liza," his smile faded as he saw she was holding back tears. "Are you okay L?"

She gave a watery smile, "I'm peachy Gabriel."

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to leave you."

"You make it sound as if you're leaving early. Don't you have another two days left?" He studied her, "You are leaving early. Why?"

"My time's up, I've been told that I have to go. The story is finished, or almost finished. I figured I'd finally answer your question before I leave, if you still want it answered that is."

"My question?" Gabriel's head snapped to her, "You're finally going to tell me who you are?"

"At least a little."

"So who are you?"

"Do you really want it to be that easy?"

"I've been asking for over a month, I want it to be that easy."

She grinned, a real grin, "I'm going to give you my name."

"Let me guess, it's not Liza."

"It's almost Liza, it's _E_liza instead. Liza was close enough that I gave you that name. My Papa calls me Eli, My Dad called me L."

"L's my name for you."

"So I noticed, quite the coinky-dink don't you think?"

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"I know. Pretty soon you're going to get a gift from Grandfather, I trust you'll take care of it?"

"I'm sure I will, who advised you to leave? Is your family together again?"

"My family is together but not again."

"Huh?"

Eliza laughed shortly, "Spoilers, I'm afraid you'll have to deal with not understand for a little while longer. I just wanted to say goodbye and make sure you'll look after your gift."

"And why is that?" Gabriel inquired.

"Let's just say that I have a good reason to want it to work out."

"And what reason would that be?"

"I can't tell you that. I'll miss you G, I love you," she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Tears slipped down her face as she quietly sobbed into his shirt. Gabriel patted her on the back, trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay L, everything would be okay. I'll miss you as well and I, too, love you."

Eliza sniffed and drew back, wiping her eyes, "I gotta say goodbye to Sam and Dean. The sad thing is that you'll see me again, but I won't see you. Bye Dad."

Gabriel stared at where Liza – no _E_liza – had vanished dumbfounded. Dad? She did have his hair, but Dad? It would seem that even though she had answered one of his questions she would always leave him with more. And what had she meant when she said he would see her but she wouldn't see him?

* * *

Sam looked up from where he was cleaning his gun when Liza appeared next to him. He placed the gun down when he saw faint tear tracks present on her face. "You okay Liza?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The young Nephilim curled up into Sam's side, "Can you promise me something Sam?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll be happy, even after everything that's going to happen."

He pulled her closer to him, "What is going to happen that will make me sad, hmm? I've got you, Gabe and Dean to make sure I stay happy."

"I can't tell you but I have to go now, I just wanted to say goodbye. Look after the gift Gramps gives you and Gabriel; I'll see you again in about four years. Love you Sam."

There was a quick squeeze and Eliza was gone. Sam sat there thinking but then gave up trying figure out Liza's words and returned to his gun.

* * *

Eliza stood in front of the full length mirror preparing to go back to her Papa. Her golden eyes and brown hair was back and she was once more Eliza Winchester. The air shimmered next to her and her Grandfather stood beside her.

"I have a request of you dear Eliza."

She looked at him in the mirror, "A request?"

"My son will be very lonely, the two brothers, the Pagan and his brother will have left. Keep him company will you?" There was a small, sad smile and then he was gone.

Golden eyes looked into the mirror as the owner sighed, raised her hand and snapped. The door opened and Eliza saw the golden hair before she flew away. Golden hair that had been hers for a month and a half. She would fulfil God's request, she would see Gabriel again. One last time.

* * *

The air shifted, a new presence appeared, a familiar one. Gabriel stirred slightly, he smiled. He knew he was going to die and now Eliza had come to see him again. His eyes opened and he saw the brown hair and golden eyes.

"Decided to show me who are; L?"

"You already know who I am, there's no point in hiding."

"So this is what you really look like in four years, I'm sorry I won't be there as you grow up."

"It's okay Dad, I've had another month with you." Eliza knelt beside him where he was lying and smoothed his hair back.

"How'd you do it?"

"I am your daughter; you tell me how I did it."

He laughed a choking laugh, blood dripping out of his mouth. "If I ever had any doubt, it's gone now. You bent the dimensions of space, walked through the tunnels of time," he coughed, "Well done. It's quite difficult to do without training."

"I just thought of a time and place I knew you would be and went there."

"You truly are my daughter. Why did you come?"

"Papa told me a story about a young girl who got the two of together. She was about my age and I was fascinated. Then I changed myself to look like her, and that was when I realised I was her. I figured I should get the job done."

"Ha, it's a pity I never get to see you in action."

"Yeah well, you got to be the recipient of my greatest trick yet. I got my fathers to admit their feelings for each other."

Gabriel coughed; death was just around the corner. "You should go Eliza; I don't want my daughter to see me die. Perhaps you can tell Sam your own story when you get back, hmm?"

"It'll be the best story he's ever been told," Eliza promised. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Eliza smoothed his hair one last time, kissed his forehead and left, walking through the tunnels of time and space. Gabriel sighed, he was alone once more. The air shifted again, a new presence filled the room.

"Hello again my son, your time is not yet."

"Hiya Dad, sorry for failing to deliver the message."

"Nonsense my dear boy, you delivered it just fine. Just because you weren't sure on the timing doesn't mean that you failed. Lucifer will be stopped."

"Will you help them?"

A chuckle echoed through the room, "You should know I don't work directly. I'm going to give them someone who can help."

"Who's that?"

"You," came the smug reply.

"I'm dying Father, what help could I possibly give you?"

"If you actually listened for once and paid attention, you'd know that you aren't dying. Turns out you gave me quite a bit of your Grace when I gave you Eliza, I still have some left-over. Do you want it back?"

"That's a bit of a stupid question, don't you think?"

"Quite possibly, seeing as I've already given it to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not noticed yet Gabriel? You're alive; you haven't even got a scratch."

Gabriel sat up suddenly, it was true. His vessel was healed, his Grace repaired as if it had never been destroyed. He laughed and jumped to his feet, stretching his wings with joy. Racing around the destroyed room at Elysian Fields he created multiple illusions, all of them reflecting his joy.

His Father looked on with a fond smile on his face; Gabriel always had been one of the more exuberant of his sons. The bubbly archangel bounded up to him and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Dad!"

"It's my pleasure Prankster, you better get caught up on the plan."

"The plan?" Gabriel pulled back, "There's a plan?"

"Of course there is; the main thing you need to know is that you can't show yourself to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Now Gabriel, you should know that better than others. Eliza says you were dead for four years, you can't change that. It will be hard for your family but it's necessary. I suggest you learn how to hide again but better. Live in the shadows and protect your family that way, at least for awhile."

"But they'll think I'm dead! How can I do that to Sam?"

"He'll be fine; your Sam is made of stern stuff. He won't be alone, he'll have Dean and Eliza and eventually, he'll have you as well. I'm sure you'll find a way to leave hints."

God patted his son on the back and vanished. Gabriel smiled and bounded off to look after his family from the shadows.

* * *

The house was silent, as far as Eliza could tell she had only been gone for a few seconds. She grinned at her reflection and raced into Sam's room. "Papa!'

She jumped onto his bed, easily avoiding the pointed gun that came from Sam's hunter instincts. She heard a sigh, "Again Eli? How many times must I tell you not to startle me?"

"Probably a lot more Sam."

"Sam? Are we on first name basis now?"

"Sorry Papa. After spending a month and a half, I kinda got into the habit."

He tucked the gun away and pulled her into a side hug, "A month and a half? Eli, I saw you an hour ago and you've never called me Sam."

"Yeah, I have a story to tell you."

"Is it so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "it's kind of a big deal."

"Alright then, shoot."

"You know the story you told me? I know it a lot better now, I was there."

"Were you now? And how, pray tell me, were you there."

"I was experimenting with my powers and I kind of," she took a deep breath, "discovered that I was the girl who got you and Dad together."

"You? How?"

"Papa said it was bending space dimensions and time tunnels, apparently it's hard to do without training."

"You saw Gabriel again?"

"Uh-huh, he didn't know who I was of course but he liked me. And when he figured it out he said he was sad that missed out on the tricks I would play. I told him that he got to see the greatest one I'd ever pulled."

"Yeah that was Gabe, always caring more about pranks than people."

"Well that's a bit harsh Sam. I care a lot about you and L," the voice came from the doorway and the Winchesters looked towards it, Sam drawing his gun once more. "It's true I don't care as much about the others but I still do care."

"Who are you?"

There was a laugh, "Four years and that's what you have to say to me? Sometimes I wonder why I love you, Sam."

"Shut up! You're not Gabriel, he's dead! So tell me, who you _are_!"

Eliza tugged on Sam's arm, "It's him Papa, I know it. It's really him, he came back!"

The figure at the door clicked and the dull bedside lamp was overshadowed by a brighter light. Golden hair and eyes came into focus, the short stature of a trickster archangel was revealed.

"It's me Sam."

Sam ignored him and addressed Eliza, "How can you be sure Eli?"

"I don't know, I just know that it's Dad."

"Um, I can explain," Gabriel held up a hand. "She knows it's me because she senses my Grace. Angels and Nephilim have the ability to read and identify Grace, there is no fooling those who know how to read. Hello again L."

"Hey Dad."

The gun was put down and Sam was studying Gabriel intently. Slowly he got up and approached the archangel; he reached out a hand and tapped the visitors shoulder then grasped it tightly. "Gabe?"

Gabriel smiled softly, "Heya Sam."

After that it would have been impossible for Gabriel to say anything for he had been pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the hunter. Sam was sobbing violently, clutching onto his angel as if his life depended on it.

Eliza smiled from where was still sitting on the bed and then raced to join her parents as they opened their arms to invite her in.

* * *

Two hours later found Sam, Gabriel and Eliza sitting in the kitchen eating biscuits and drinking milk. Gabriel had just finished filling in his family with what had happened and what he had been doing for the past four years. How he had been the one to push Lucifer back into the pit to save Sam from saying yes, how he had had a nice long chat with Michael and delivered many messages for his Father.

Sam hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of the archangel. He had pinched himself multiple times and had to keep reassuring himself that Gabriel really was there. The messenger had kept sending him smiles whenever he noticed the hunter convincing himself it was real.

A knock on the door startled them out of the comfortable silence they had fallen into. Sam looked at it reproachfully, regretting the object for forcing him away from Gabriel. Eliza grinned at the expression and went to answer the offending object. Castiel and Dean stood there, Castiel expectant and Dean confused but resigned.

"I sensed a presence."

"I bet you did Cassie dear. Heya Dean. Yes, I am back, thank you for noticing."

Castiel looked Gabriel, "Brother? It is truly you? How?"

"Dad had a hand in helping me not die. I just had to wait awhile before revealing myself. I'm here now, who wants some biscuits?"

Just like that, Gabriel was accepted back into the hunter family. The day that had started with such sorrow was now full of light. The kitchen held laughter, love and biscuits. The day that had once caused mourning, now caused happiness.

Where he sat at his favourite café in Argentina, God smiled and sipped his coffee. The Winchester family was whole once more.


End file.
